Garlic Jr.
Summary An alien whose father was in the running for the title of the God of Earth. He lost to Kami and tried to take it by force but was defeated and thrown into the Dead Zone. Garlic Jr. later comes to exact his revenge for this, firstly gaining immortality via the Dragon Balls (he holds the distinction of being the only Dragon Ball villain to ever achieve this, canon or otherwise), then trying to kill Kami. He has to deal with Goku and Piccolo first and winds up falling to his own attack, The Dead Zone. He later comes back when a powerful star manages to free him and tries to take over the Earth with the Black Water Mist that turns anyone exposed to it into mindless raving vampire-like beings. Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin are the only ones left not exposed to the mist and once again do battle with him, where he once more falls to his Dead Zone attack. This time with no way out. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | '4-C' Name: Garlic Jr. Origin: Dragon Ball (Anime and Movies) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (at least thousands of years old) Classification: Alien (Makayan) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, skilled in martial arts, true flight, passive telepathy, ki/energy sensing, energy manipulation, transformations, immortality (type 4), can create a large pseudo-black hole/dimensional portal called the Dead Zone Attack Potency : Small Planet level at minimum | Star level+ Speed : Massively Hypersonic '''| Massively Hypersonic+''' Lifting Strength : Class M+ | At least Class M+ Striking Strength : Class ZJ, he should be around the same power level as Gohan when he broke the Saiyan Space Pod, which can likely endure being on an exploding planet since King Vegeta and company didn't care about the planet blowing up, with the pods being their primary method of transportation | Class XMJ+ Durability : Small Planet level minimum (his immortality complicates things, but he can at least be put down for the ten count by someone far superior) | Star level+ Stamina : Likely vast, if not unlimited due to his immortality Range : At least one planetary diameter Standard Equipment: None Intelligence : Very smart in hand to hand combat and can control & summon the Dead Zone Weaknesses: If he opens the Dead Zone, he can be sucked in and trapped by his own attack if he loses his balance from being attacked or is distracted. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Eye Laser:' Garlic Jr can shoot heat-like beams out of his eyes. '-Belly Blast:' A variation of the Death Impact used by Garlic Jr. in his transformed state. He thrusts his chest forward and releases a massive beam from his torso. '-Dead Zone:' Garlic Jr. can open a large pseudo-black hole attack that will suck anything in it's path into oblivion. However, if he is distracted or attacked, he can be sucked into his own attack. This was the cause of Garlic Jr.'s downfall in both of his appearances. '-Death Impact:' A large energy wave that Garlic Jr. fires from his hand. In his transformed state, he can also fire it from his torso. Other: Garlic Jr appears in Movie 1 and has his own saga in the middle part of the series, and is non-canon to the main series. Garlic Jr. is the only villain in the Dragon Ball series that was successfully granted eternal life by the Dragon Balls. Key: Movie 1 | Garlic Junior Saga Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others 'Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Non Canon Characters Category:Tier 4